CRUCIBLE
by jameron4eva
Summary: The club, imediatly after detention, mainly Allison X Andy, but with Bender thrown in as a friend to both. Rated T for language.


Crucible

A/N: This story is written for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made of off this, as if I would want money. I'm only borrowing the characters, they will be back before curfew, promise. The characters all belong to A&E, and the late, R.I.P., great Mr. John Hughes. Now quit your lollygaging and get to the story!

Andy was in a state of shock, the girl he'd secretly had a crush for had just kissed him, and took his patch. Now he wanted to get to know her, maybe, no, yes, date her. But there was one problem, the big lump of lard sitting next to him, complaining about Allison taking his patch. "Son, why the hell did you let her take your patch, and why did you kiss her? I mean that Reynolds kid is ugly." Andy locked eyes with his father, and said in a controlled yet extremely emotional voice, "Dad, I like her and I think she likes me, get over it." His father stopped the car, and made a mistake, "Son she is not your type and I forbid you to see her." "Dad, I think I know my type, and I'll see whomever I want."

No sooner than the words came out of Andy's mouth, did his father backhand him, "You'll do as I say and like it!" Then he drove the vehicle the rest of the way to the house, and parked it. Andy jumped out of the van, truck, whatever the damn thing was, as soon as it stopped and jetted to his room. He took his jacket off, and stared at it for god knows how long, until his mother told him dinner was ready. Walking down slowly, he spotted the dinner, and let out a sigh, green bean casserole again. He also took the time to look at his father, who looked back unapolegeticlly. He sat down at the table, and fixed his father with a glare, "What are you looking at boy?" his father said, and Andy didn't respond.

"Fine, you want to glare at me all night, go to your room." His father ordered him, and Andy smiled, getting what he wanted, to be away from his father. Walking back up to his room Andy realized something looking at the wall clock, it was Seven – thirty, four and a half more hours and he'd be eighteen, old enough to leave his parents. Smiling he knew what his plan was, and set off to make it work.

BENDER'S P.O.V.,

Bender looked at his house, and wondered for the twentyith time why he was returning to this shit hole. His mother didn't care about him, and his fucking asshole father never ceased in his relentless beatings of both John and Gwendolyn Bender. True John said some things but he never did anything to warrant a cigar to the arm, it was only a minute dot of paint on an otherwise ugly corner of garage.

Sighing he walked in, and saw his father hitting his mother. "No good, freeloading bitch!" Sam Bender yelled as he brought a hand down to his wife. "I told you to make my pie warm, and you made it hot, I burnt my tounge on it bitch!" As the hand was about to come down again, John picked up a fork and stabbed it, hey this was his mother! "Ah, you stabbed me motherfucker!" Sam pointed at John, and rose to hit him.

John took a step back and stabbed his father again, and a third time for measure. "Get the fuck out of our lives!" He said to his whimpering father, the domineering figure in his life, and smirked. "I said," John started his face going hard, "get out of here, I've had enough of you!" Then he faked toward his father, now crying, then seeing John fake right jumped, having never been beaten back before. Towering over him, John waited for his father to run away, and Sam Bender did just that, he fled to tend to his wounds, but made a silent vow to Bender.

ALLISON'S P.O.V,

Allison eat her dinner, and took out Andy's patch. God did she like him, yes he was a jock, but he was not the typical jock, he was, nice. Smiling she put the patch on her dresser counter, and stared at it. She didn't know when it happened, but she knew a bond had formed between her and Andrew Clarke. She was hesitant to call it love, but she hoped to god that it was, because it felt so good. Thinking about Andy brought her comfort, and she needed comfort, she knew her parents had forgotten, again. Tomorrow was her eighteenth birthday, and she wanted to visit Andy, but was afraid that he'd not remember her. Lost in her worries, she failed to notice that she'd fallen asleep, until a rapping came at her window. Thinking of a famous poem, she said, "Who is that, tap, tap, tapping at my chamber door." She'd always loved Poe.


End file.
